Maybe, just maybe
by Zero Value
Summary: Michiru Ogawa likes him. But it's not like he likes her back. It's impossible. He likes someone else, right? But still...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and its characters in anyway.**

Btw, Michiru Ogawa isn't an OC for those who might've forgotten. She just doesn't have enough airtime :)

**My inspiration:** A dream I had about Super Junior's Yesung and Wookie... don't ask me how it became my inspiration :D

* * *

When did it start? … I wonder.

Maybe there's nothing there, yet I'm still holding on to it... Why?

_'Gotta tell him, gotta tell him, I want to tell him!'_ I thought to myself, tightening my hold on my stuffed toy. He's probably there, reading his book as usual. "Muster all your courage, Michiru!"

I took a peek behind my shoulder and saw him on his seat, reading his book as I knew he would even if it was already a bit late to stay in the classroom.

_What was it about him that made me always want to look at him? _

His dark blue hair that looked soft to the touch seemed as if it were there to adorn those deep blue eyes behind his glasses. Yet, with such beautiful eyes, he wears a cold, untouched expression on his face.

_Maybe he's lonely._

And does his glasses really help him see better? Because his eyes are always blocked the light's reflection on them so doesn't that mean he's being blinded by the light? Then again, maybe he's sleeping when he thinks no one can see him... That's why he's always so still and calm! Wait, I shouldn't think like that.

I focused my attention on him again but all I could see was his back._ 'Maybe I should take a step closer just to see him better.'_ I inched closer to him, slowly but surely I was getting closer. When I thought I was close enough, which was a seat closer from where I was standing earlier, I saw him glance at me with a smile. I looked to my side, to the empty chair, to hide my blushing face._ 'How can I face him like this when I can't even FACE him!'_

As I gazed at him, I suddenly gasped for oxygen realizing I was holding my breath. My cheeks felt warm in a few moments and I slowly turned my head away from him, If anyone knew that had happened to me... how embarrassing. Luckily, everyone was outside for their lunch today.

"I'm hopeless."

_Then again, I'm a bit lonely too..._

I looked at my toy, and asked it, "What should I do?" thinking it would answer me. I stared at it with anticipation for a few seconds, then sighed. "I really wish you could answer me right now."

"Ogawa-san," someone called. I turned around, holding my toy behind me, and saw Ishida standing right next to me, looking confused to see me surprised. I hardly ever hear him talk, even more so, say my name. _'...h-he just said my name...'_ I thought, uncontrallably blushing.

"Are you alright, Ogawa-san?" he asked me. I almost jumped and looked at him not knowing what to say, "Yea-N-no... I-I mean, I've been feeling a bit feverish lately... I mean..." I stuttered and repeated, scratching my head,_ 'this isn't good...'_

He placed his hand on my forehead and my heart quickened its pace.

_Can he hear my heart beat?_

"You do feel a bit warm." he stated, "Though, you don't seem to have a cold," He looked intently at me and pushed his glasses up before he continued, not noticing my blushing cheeks under the orange sunlight. " It wouldn't be contagious if someone kissed you, yet."

Maybe it was just me, but I thought I saw a gentle smile on his face as he spoke. "Nani?" I said, almost in a whisper. The pain in my pounding chest was unbearable...

He leaned closer to me and held my redden face, "I meant, I wouldn't get sick if I kissed you..." he smiled angelically, "...like this." he pressed his lips against mine as he held my chin up. I closed my eyes as he did.

_Does he understand how I feel about him?_

I kept still. His lips were soft, sweet, heavenly, and... and... they weren't... real.

I leaned away and looked up at him, "This is a dream, isn't it?"

He looked at me and smiled, "No reason for you to ask."

"I shouldn't have thought this was real from the start." I said to him. Though it was more like I was just talking to myself knowing he was a figment of my imagination. I was just a bit lonely at that moment. "Ishida wouldn't have kissed me. And, besides, he seems to like Orihime-chan a lot." I smiled by myself, not specifically to anyone but just at the thought. "He really does like her, doesnt he?"

The megane smiled sweetly and patted my head, almost giggling, "You don't believe that you realized this is a dream because of that reason, do you?"

I held my stuffed toy in my arms again. He spoke once more. His lips moved but I heard nothing coming out of them. I smiled, then thanked him. I couldn't hear myself either. I only heard my alarm clock forcing me to wake up through it s evil ringing clutches.

I turned it off and stared up at the ceiling where glowing star stickers were placed. I giggled, "You're right, his real lips are probably much more heavenlier than that..."

* * *

I know, I know, You should **never** kiss a sick person. Hope u liked(understood) it! Please review if you did. Thank you and good night folks! :D


End file.
